rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder(Artifact)
Thunder Artifact 5: Base Artifact Artifact 2: God-Tech Urge: Never Take an Innocent Life Attune: 8 Stats (Lightning Projector): Speed 5, Acc +3, Damage: 18L, Rate: 1, Range 300, Cost: 2m Stats (Sword): Speed 5, Acc +3, Def +3, Damage: 10L, Rate: 3 Function: Thunder has two forms -- one it's original, graceful state, the other the wicked pervasion inflicted upon it by Raksi. It's original form is that of a longsword -- a thin and graceful weapon who's handle is made of a blue-tinted metal and it's blade from light, a wireframe hanging in the air that crackles with energy. A staticly-charged crystal resides in it's hilt, and it leaves arcs of lightning behind it in the air when drawn. It's new form is that of a cannon -- technically a personal arm, but over three feet long and wide as a grown man's calf. Anyone with the strength to lift the weapon in this form and aim it without having their lungs crushed by the recoil will find it to have devastating stopping power and an unprecedented rate of fire. For every time the user pulls the trigger (makes a normal attack) he has the option of directing up to his Essence in additional shots, each at separate targets, which are resolved as part of the first attack. Only one attack is made against all targets, and damage is resolved seperatly. However, every shot (including these extra shots) fired, costs 2m. The spirit that resides inside the artifact did not start as a warrior -- but years on Raksi's crafting table have twisted it into a creature that lives to see her and hers suffer. It bestows the charms Meat of Broken Flesh and Sheathing the Material Form on whomever wields it. Changing the weapons form is a reflexive action that costs 1m. Backstory: The crystal in Thunder is a relic -- a machine-spirit, crafted by Autocthon himself in the days when Creation was new. Born in the Elemental Pole of Lightning, it is empowered by it's element -- and once had the duty of traveling across Creation, borne by Celestial spirts, reinforcing those few manse's of the Autocthonian elements that remain in the shaped world. It was in the Age of Sorrows that Raksi came across it and it's escort, and slew the gods that carried it, taking the crystal for herself. She sought to turn it into a grand weapon for her disciples -- twisting it's spirit, so that one of those lunars who called the Mad Queen "Mentor" might lay waste to her enemies with it's power. But though she twisted, mutated, and tortured the spirit, it refused to bow before her -- and when the weapon was turned upon her slave subjects, it would not fire. Eventually, Raksi grew bored with it -- and passed it onto one of her disciples, telling him that breaking the weapons spirit would be a test of his abilites, and that should he pass, it was his to keep. Unfortuntily, that disciple would never have a chance to finish his test, as it was not long after receiving the weapon that he ran afoul of one of the Solar Exalted- Category:Exalted